


The Unfortunate Fate of Ouma Kokichi

by IrlKaede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Depression, Despair, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I hate myself, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Suicide, only chapter one spoilers tho, sensitive topics, this pained me to write bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrlKaede/pseuds/IrlKaede
Summary: Kiibo was having a good day.Ouma wasn't bothering him for being a robot, and he'd gotten to spend some quality time with his friends.Kiibo was having a great day.Until he'd later found Ouma in the warehouse with a gun pointed to his head.(Takes place after the first class trial)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really ooc but with the game not being translated I can't get a true sense of their personalities frick  
> just take this emotional trainwreck

My day was going well.

I'd gotten to spend some time with my friends, and I had fun.  A plus to that, I hadn't been annoyed by a certain boy with purple hair.  No insults about me being a robot had hit me today, and that fact made me glad.

In fact, I'd barely seen Ouma that day, only at breakfast.  And honestly, then, he was acting quite... Odd.  He barely spoke to anyone, and I didn't hear a single jab at me about robots.  Normally I would be somewhat concerned about this, but Iruma and Saihara were determined to talk to me about making plans to watch a movie with everyone.  Everyone but Ouma.  I asked why they'd excluded the boy, and they told me they just wanted to hang out with everyone without having trouble caused by him.  Just  _for once._  They also let me know that they'd invite him to other events, because they didn't want to completely exclude Ouma. I happened to think that this was quite a good idea, so that we didn't have to deal with his shenanigans.

After breakfast, I didn't see Ouma again.  I assumed he'd just gone back to his room to plan some sort of evil scheme, or to do  _whatever_ he wanted to do, so I didn't concern myself with him.

For a moment though, I did, as I remembered his out of character behavior at breakfast.  However soon I concluded that it must have been a hormonal teenage mood-swing, something that us adolescence experience all the time.  Plus, Ouma was always up to something.  It was always better to not bother with him, for you'd most likely end up getting yourself involved in something bad.

It was a logical reason not to talk to him.

At least, that's what I tried to tell myself as I walked by his room that day, sparing a long glance over my shoulder to his door.

I went to the movie soon after that.

No sign of Ouma, of course.

I began to worry through the movie, though.  Not  _for_ Ouma, but involving Ouma.  I had no doubt that he'd heard that we were seeing a movie in Iruma's room, so what if he tried to pull some kind of stunt?  What if he tried to hijack the film, causing an interruption of sorts?

Perhaps that's why he was acting strange.  Perhaps that's why he was in his room all day.  He was planning something.  Something bad, and I could feel myself being antsy and nervous through the event.

All that is what I tried to convince myself.  I listened to what my stronger voice was telling me, that "he's up to no good," but a very small voice told me he wasn't okay.  However I ignored that part of me, and tried to enjoy this time with my friends and the peace of having no Ouma.

Surprisingly, that peace was never interrupted.  It unnerved me the slightest bit.  What if something really  _did_ happen to him?  The entire hangout also felt... Different, without the boy there.  It wasn't the same, and I think we all noticed after the movie had ended.  We awkwardly gave our goodbyes, all of us probably wondering what things would've been like if Ouma was just there, and I walked back to my room.

However, I stopped in my tracks halfway into my trip.  I suddenly felt  _cold._  Why?  I had no idea.  Maybe Ouma somehow did something the mess with the air conditioners, I thought, as my legs unconsciously brought me to the warehouse.

I really hoped that was the case- I could know that Ouma was okay, his usual self, and not hurt or-

I quickly cleared my mind, and I told myself that Ouma was fine.   _He was fine._  He was just in his room doing whatever  _god knows._

I  _told_ myself this.   _I told myself._  I don't know if I believed it, though.

Anyways, I was going to get myself a blanket.  Maybe I would find Ouma there torturing Saihara, and he would be alright.  Or maybe I would find Ouma's dead body, his blood pooling to the ground, and-

I shivered as I thought of this, but I tried to disregard that as I stood in front of the warehouse.   _Right._  The blanket.  I took a deep sigh as what I'd imagined still lingered in my mind.  I thought of Ouma in the warehouse, looking through bottles of panta and greeting me with a smile as I walked in.

_"Kiibo~!" I thought of him greeting me, a can of panta in hand.  "I've barely talked to you today, you stupid robot!"_

_I would smile as I saw him, and all of the images of him being dead would dissolve._

_"Hello, Ouma." I'd say back.  "It's nice to see you."_

As that fantasy came to mind, it cheered me up the tiniest bit.  I smiled to myself and felt better about entering the room, confident and hopeful that that situation would occur.

So I took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and  _pushed-_

Although, what greeted me was worse than anything I could have imagined.

He was there.  He wasn't dead.  Not even  _injured,_  but he sat at the far end of the warehouse, against the wall, his legs crossed... With... A pistol in his hand, pointing to his head.

I felt myself tense as I saw the scene unfolded in front of me, and I could feel tears began to prick my eyes.  My chest grew  _tight_ and my throat grew  _tight_ as well as I tried to choke back a cry that threatened burst out.  I tried to form coherent sentences, I  _tried_ my best to tell him to stop, but all I could get out as I began to run to him was a loud;

" _Ouma!_ "

...Ouma looked up at me, and only now seemed to realize that I'd walked in on him.  His head had been downcast before, and only god knows what he was thinking about.  Now that I was looking at him, and  _he_ was looking at  _me,_ I could see the honest sadness in his eyes.  Truthful  _despair,_ and I stopped as I saw that horrifying despair.  His eyes didn't look like the eyes I had grown to know, and to, honestly, love.  His face and especially eyes were red, and I assumed it must have been from crying.  Considering something as dreadful as suicide must bring some tears to his eyes, after all.

I started walking again, but soon halted when he held up the hand not carrying the gun and shouted "Stop!"

I paused for a moment, but began walking again as I knew I had to get him to stop  _immediately._ However, he stuck his hand out further and readjusted the gun the better press into his head, then shouted a bone-chilling phrase.

"Stop, step any closer and I'll pull the trigger!"

I stopped mid-step, staring at Ouma as I processed his words.  This is crazy!  He's crazy!  I need to help him, but if I even  _try_ he'll just pull the trigger, and it'll be too late.  I completely stopped walking, and I even took a step back to make sure he stayed true to his word.

We stayed in silence for a few moments, as we stared into each other's eyes, me wondering what had pursued him to do this.  However I had no idea what he could possibly be thinking.  I was about the voice my thoughts, and break the silence, but he beat me to it.

"Hello, Kiibo."

His words only hushed me more, as my eyes flickered between the gun, his finger, ghosting the trigger of the gun, and his face.  I shook.

"Ouma.  What... What are you doing...?"

Ouma gave me a sad smile, and I just now noticed the bags resting under his eyes, giving away the fact that he wasn't getting sleep.  The poor boy.  When did this start?

"Isn't it obvious?"

I began to shake even harder, and I could feel my eyes start to get moist.  "Yes... I see, but... Why?" I asked, barely a whisper.

Ouma looked to the ground, his face wrinkling in conflict and melancholy, and he hesitated a few moments as he tried to form an answer.

"...I want to die."

Ouma's words took me so off-guard that I couldn't help but to fly back a few paces, as if worried that his "come any closer and I'll shoot" rule has changed into a "stay right where you are and I'll shoot" rule.  From the moment I saw Ouma, I knew committing suicide was his objective.  There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was suffering, as I could see by the despair in his eyes.  But I hadn't expected him to just...  _Say it_ like that, so blatantly, so nonchalantly... I almost felt as if this were a dream, but the adrenaline and fear I felt surely could not be something created within the confines of sleep.  The same question from before came to mind.

"Why?" My voice was hushed so low that I was worried he didn't hear it, but it seemed as if he had been expecting to hear it and had no trouble responding.

He smiled as if my question was a joke, or had an obvious answer.

"Everyone hates me," his voice was equally as quiet as mine, but the utter silence of the room didn't make it hard to hear the boy.  "Maki hates me, Saihara hates me, Kaede hated me... You hate me.  I can't take it anymore.  Being so hated.  And plus, it..." he took a breath in.  "It seems as if not everyone can make it out alive, so I'd rather not be one of them.  Amami and Kaede are already dead, so it makes it obvious that few of us will make it out.  I'd rather die right now and increase the chances of everyone else's survival." He giggled, as if this was all a joke, and I could swear if he told me this whole thing was a lie I would punch him in the stomach.  But that never happened, and I know I actually really wish it would've.  "It's funny.  Doesn't sound like anything I'd do, does it?  To sacrifice myself for others?  But I really care for you all.  I love you guys, but you all hate me, and I can't handle it.  I guess it's my fault for my loud and bratty personality, but it's too late for me to change myself.  I know you'd all rather see me bleeding on the floor, dead.  So this is the best.  For everyone."

As he spoke, I didn't realize a number of tears had rolled down my cheeks, collecting to the ground as I thought of the hurt that Ouma must feel.  I realized that most of the students had turned a cold shoulder to him when he tried to speak to us, especially me.  Every time he'd approach me, using one of those offensive robot jokes, I'd plaster an annoyed look to my face, roll my eyes, turn away, and ignore him.  It was his fault for acting that way, but I felt bad knowing now that he probably just wanted to talk to me and get to know me.  Maybe his abrasiveness was the only way he knew how to start a conversation.

I knew one thing for sure, though; Although he annoyed me, I did not  _hate_ Ouma Kokichi.  I did not wish to see him  _dead._

"Ouma... That's not true.  Not true at all!"

Ouma smiled again.  "Don't be so humble.  You and everyone else would rather see me on the ground with a bullet in my head instead of upright and breathing.  Don't lie."

"No!  Ouma, it's the truth!  Ouma, please, don't be so brash.  We'd be  _devastated_ if we lost you."

All signs of joy or smiles on Ouma's face vanished, and he stared at the ground in a disturbing silence as the gears turned in his head.

"...Brash?" he asked, looking back up to me.  His expression changed so something of almost  _anger,_ and I shivered, while he adjusted the gun to even _better_ push against his temple.  "I'm not being  _brash._  I'm thinking about  _all of you!_  I'm being considerate.  I'm thinking about the good of you all!  Because, I..." his face morphed from anger to sadness, and I was shocked at how quickly his overall mood could change.  "I love all of you.  Especially... Especially you.  I love you, Kiibo.  It hurts me, how much you always push me away.  How whenever I attempt to speak to you you just ignore me.  That's my fault, though, for always picking on you.  That's the only way I know how to talk to people.  I'm sorry."

We stayed in silence for a few moments, and let's just simply put it that I felt like a piece of shit.  A few tears lolled down his cheeks, and as well as mine, as we both began to silently cry together.

"Ouma..." I whispered, a shudder running through my entire being.  "Plea-" I began to speak, taking one single step forward, but I was interrupted.

I heard a loud  _bang!_ A bright  _flash!_  The whole room was engulfed in the boom, and it was so  _loud,_ so  _sudden,_ so  _shocking._ It took me so off-guard that I was launched back a few steps, and it took me a bit to recover.

I didn't think he'd actually pull the trigger if I came closer.

Once my ears stopping ringing and I was able to see properly again, my eyes quickly scanned back to Ouma, and once again I was utterly shocked at the scene before me.  He was there, just like before.  He was there, in the flesh, like when I'd walked in on him.  However he looked oh-so different from when I first saw him.

He was dead, or facing it.  I couldn't see the movement of his chest going up and down, taking in air like any living thing would.  It was flat, no motion whatsoever.  He had fallen over, his legs uncrossing from their original position, and his hand still lightly lays over the gun, as well as the trigger.  He lied on his stomach, motionless.  His hair was drenched in blood already, and the gash on the side of his head from the bullet was menacing and frightening.  I walked over to his body, now not having to worry about the rule of getting close to him, and I looked over his corpse with tears in the corners of my eyes.

Now being this close, I could really see his eyes, and what I saw was horrifying.  I could see the pain and hopelessness in his eyes from even how far away I had been before, but now that I was closer it stood out like a bright, flashing sign.  Even in death, I could see the depression and  _despair_ that he wore in his irises.  At the same time though, I couldn't see the faintest bit of life within them.  It was really, honestly true.  Just like that, Ouma Kokichi's life had been taken away.  In the blink of an eye, right before my vision.  I had just watched Ouma die, and I never even got the chance to say "goodbye."

I fell to my knees, feeling too weak to even hold myself upright anymore.  I could see Ouma's wound clearly now, the path from the bullet straight to his brain, the cause of his death- I had to look away.  Tears started to stream down my cheeks at a quicker speed.

After a few moments I turned back to the boy; the _no longer living_ boy, the _not breathing_ boy, the _dead_ boy.  I flipped him over so he lied on his back rather than his stomach.  I looked into those despair-inducing eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ouma... So sorry.  I wish I could've helped you."

I switched our positions so my back was to the wall, and I lied on my side on the floor.  I pulled Ouma to me, our chests touching, and his hair to my nose, as I could smell the strong scent of blood clinging to it.

I began to sob, and sob, and  _sob,_ and I cursed my creator for making me feel emotions just like that of a human would.  However, a few seconds later I disregarded that thought, realizing that without human emotions, I never would've truly cared for Ouma and gotten to truly love, love,  _love_ him for the way he is, and thinking those words felt so  _strange,_ but I knew it was really, honestly true.  I loved him.

I really did  _love_ Ouma Kokichi.

The realization of all these emotions came crashing down, and I sobbed even harder as I clung to Ouma as firm as I could, and I didn't want to ever,  _ever_ let this wonderful boy go, this boy who didn't deserve anything that had happened to him.  He didn't know how to talk to people, and that was more the result of bad parenting than his own fault.  I should have tried to get to know him better... But now, he was dead.  Hopelessly  _dead._

I stayed there for a while, choking out sobs and muffling them into his hair, until Tenko discovered us.

* * *

A while after Ouma's death, everyone had gathered up and I told them the story of what had happened.  Most of them believed me, yet a few seemed skeptical, and it broke my heart into a  _million pieces,_ but I was glad to have the trust of at least some of my classmates.

Later that day, as we were investigating for the class trial, which, for me, was quite pointless, so I just went to Ouma's room.  I hoped to god that it was unlocked, and, just my luck, it was.  It surprised me that he'd left the door open like that; it seemed like a pretty reckless thing for the leader to do.

However, I saw a piece of paper on his desk, and while going up to read it, I furrowed my eyebrows as I realized whyhe left his door open.

It was a suicide note.  So obviously, he'd have to keep his room unlocked if he wanted others to discover it.

_Dear whoever found this note,_

_By the time you're reading this, my brain is splattered across the ground as I have a bullet in my head, and you came to my room to investigate for the class trial.  Or something like that.  Don't worry- although I'm sure you wouldn't -no one murdered me.  I am dead, because I did this to myself.  Yeah, that's right- this is a suicide note.  All of you must be thrilled, right?  That's good.  Glad to be a burden off your shoulders.  I could tell from the get-go that none of you liked me in the slightest, and it's really made me upset.  I hate to be a riddance to you guys, because I love you all.  Truly.  So I've decided that this would be best for us- me to be slumped against the ground, blood oozing from my head, as you all have a party full of games, food, fun, and laughter, to celebrate the good occasion.  This is for the best, so I can no longer make your lives anymore miserable than they already are.  Now that I'm gone, everyone can better focus on getting out of here, **together** **,** and I won't be in the way for once.  And that way, also, now that I'm dead, it increases the chances for the rest of you to survive.  I don't want to be one of the remaining students.  I would much rather it be you guys than me any day.  I'm sorry, for everything.  For being so unruly.  That's the only way I really know how to communicate.  But that's no excuse.  I'm especially sorry to Kiibo.  I wanted so bad to get close to you, but I can tell you hated me with your whole being.  So now I'm gone.  I wish that me finally dying, although bringing myself much despair, will bring you all the hope you need to make it out of here.  See you, enjoy the rest of your lives.  Whoever found this, show it to everyone else so you all can have the easiest class trial possible in this dumb killing game._

_\- Ouma Kokichi_

...I hadn't realized it, but tears had rolled down my cheeks again, although they never really stopped.  Just slowed down.  This letter started the rushing waterworks again, though.

I threw my face to my hands, and let out an array of sobs, whines, and cries.  In the moment, I thought about earlier today, how he looked so different and acted so strange, and also how we excluded him from watching a movie with us, and we  _knew_ we excluded him.  I felt  _horrible,_ oh-so absolutely  _horrible._  I couldn't stand myself.

I thought back to the days prior to today, and I remembered he had been acting somewhat...  _Off,_ ever since the first class trial, and I only now realized it.  He still seemed happy, but not so much, and he had kept the robot jokes to the minimum.  He was more quiet, and yet... I never noticed... Today, when we didn't invite him to join us...

That must have been the breaking point.

I frowned to myself, having taken my hands away from my face, and my heart hurt as I thought of the events that had happened over the past week or so.  If only... When I walked by his door, contemplating going in to talk to him... If only I actually  _had,_ I could've saved him.  I would've saved him!

...But it was too late.  He was dead.  So sadly, depressingly, despairingly  _dead,_ and at this point, I didn't even know what to do with myself anymore.

I threw my hands back to my face, sunk to the floor, and just had a good cry before the dreaded class trial began.

* * *

I showed everyone the note, and then they knew that I was right.  I was telling the truth, and I almost wish I wasn't.  I really wish this whole event was just one big prank, another one of his lies, but it was painstakingly true.

The trail went on after I showed the note, an unnecessary matter that was solved quickly.  Although everyone believed me, people like Saihara and Kirumi wanted to go over the details, to make sure they weren't missing anything.  To make sure that  _I_ didn't kill Ouma.  As if I ever would.

So, of course, we went over the whole story, and it concluded that Ouma had really committed suicide.  Of  _course._  I almost wanted to be executed, right then and there, because I felt responsible for the whole thing.  I looked over to my other classmates as Monokuma told us we had guessed correctly to who killed Ouma, (the answer being Ouma himself, of course) and I wished for them to all get executed too.  We all deserve to  _rot in hell._

But no.  That's ridiculous, and I knew it.  I loved Ouma, but I love my other classmates too.  They don't deserve to die; Only I do.

 _I_  deserve to  _rot._

Not another person died that day, though.  No executions, and Monokuma seemed upset at this, but said something along the lines of "I'd have to execute you all if I were to execute someone, because you all  _murdered_ Ouma.  But having you all die this early in the game is no fun at all."

I felt myself stagger as I took steps away from the dreaded trail room once I heard those words, and I nearly crashed into Maki.  She gave a low "watch it" as I almost fell onto her, but couldn't really pay attention to her words as all my focus was drawn to Monokuma's.  'You all  _murdered_ Ouma.'  It was a harsh blow, but I knew it was true.  I wish I had made a bigger effort with him.

Grief and guilt clung to the air as we left.  I planned to head back to my own room to mope about the day, but I found my own feet leading me to Ouma's door instead.  I sadly sighed, and made my way into the boy's room.  It smelled of Panta and his natural scent, and I smiled fondly, tears pricking the corner of my eyes.  It was all so depressing.

From that day on, I spent all of my time in his room for a week.  I memorized every corner of his room.  Eventually I brought in my charger, and his room had now become mine.  I tried not to change anything, besides the placement of the necessary tools I needed for myself, but it was out of my hands as the smell of Ouma faded away.

Everyone felt guilty about the unfortunate fate of Ouma Kokichi, but no one seemed to be as stricken with dread and  _despair_ as I had.

**Author's Note:**

> I love ouma so much smfh he deserved better #protectouma2k17  
> this fic was p ainful to write y'know  
> and I also just realized that this fic sounds a lot like sakura and aoi when sakura died FRICK


End file.
